Momoko
is of the Maskmen. Biography Maskman She is a 19-year-old expert in Tai chi chuan and is also strong and dedicated. A young woman with a pure heart, she often teaches Tai Chi to young people. She once, by chance, met Ial and Igam's mother, who gave her the saintly flower known as Carollove. Momoko treasures it because it saved her when she fell underground as a child. The first four letters of her name is the kanji for her color designation. Turboranger .]] Momoko and her team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Pink Mask is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Momoko fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Pink Mask powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Momoko and her teammates received their keys, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Goggle V, Jetmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Momoko, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. She and the other Maskmen teamed up with Black to destroy and . Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Momoko/Pink Mask: to be added Pink Mask Mecha *Masky Gyro *Land Galaxy / Galaxy Robo Arsenal *Masking Brace *Laser Magnum *Masky Ribbon *Pink Mask Roader Techniques * Meditation Gesture: Sha (All fingers together in a fist except index fingers), which signifies self-healing. Ranger Key The is Momoko's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Pink Mask Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as Pink Mask. *When the Gokaigers became the Maskmen while fighting Kiaido. The Maskman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The puppet Maskmen fired their Jet Cannon alongside the Changemen, Flashmen, Livemen, and Turborangers, only to be swiftly defeated by the individual finisher attacks of the Gokaigers and Goseigers as they emerged from the resulting fireball. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Momoko received her key and became Pink Mask once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Momoko is portrayed by Kanako Maeda. As Pink Mask, her suit actor was . Notes *Her name literally translates to "pink child". *Piloting Masky Gyro, Pink Mask is the first Pink to possess her own individual mecha. * In the Philippine Dub, she was voiced by Jo-Anne Garcia. External links *Pink Mask at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Pink Mask at the Dice-O Wiki